Hesitant Hearts
by TLX
Summary: Seamus is throwing a party, but he really doesn't want to be there. Can a chance meeting change his mind? Written for the Teacher's Lounge Valentine's Fic Xchange. For Bad Mum by HeadlessHuntsman.


The party was in full swing. People were laughing, drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Well everyone but Seamus Finnegan. He was sitting in a corner of the flat he shared with Dean Thomas nursing the same Fire Whiskey he had been holding all night.

The Valentine's party had been Dean's idea. He said the wizarding world needed some fun, considering all it had been through the last couple of years. Dean was working as a sports writer covering Muggle sports of all types for The Quibbler. He and Luna had become fast friends and even though there was no romance there Seamus would have settled for even that much from a woman. Seamus was going through what Dean called a dry spell both romantically and professionally. He had tried his hand at several jobs and failed at every single one of them. He was currently working as a bartender a a run down Muggle pub. So even though it was his apartment and he was technically hosting the party he sat in an out of the way corner wondering if anyone would notice if he just went to his room.

Several couples had moved the furniture out of the way and were dancing in the living room. Dean had used his connections with the paper to persuade a local band to play. Seamus watched the happy couples dance in his living room and became even more dejected. Seamus was just about to stand up and retreat to his bedroom when Lavender Brown sat down in the armchair next to him.

"Quick act like I have just said the funniest thing," she asked. The desperation in her voice surprised Seamus.

There are decisions and moments in life which define who and what we are. This was one such moment for Seamus. He had a split second to decide what to do. So, he laughed like a moron.

Lavender giggled and put her had on his forearm.

At that moment Ron Weasley walked buy with his arm comfortably around Hermione Granger's waist.

"Oi, Seamus," Ron said, "great party."

"Yes, thank you for inviting us," Hermione added.

"Hey, no problem," Seamus said still distracted by Lavender's hand, noticing the heat coming from her palm.

Ron and Hermione made their way out of the room and Lavender sighed and sat back in her chair.

"Thanks Seamus," she said rather dejectedly.

Seamus looked at Lavender. He had never really noticed her before as she was either someone's girlfriend or just not around. "So Lavender, what have you been up to?" Inwardly Seamus winced. 'Real smooth you idiot,' he thought to himself.

"Not much," she answered. "I've just been kicking around not doing much at all.'

"Yeah me either," Seamus said watching Ron and Hermione say hi to Harry and Ginny who had also been invited. "You know, it must be nice to have your life all planned out and know exactly what you're gonna do."

Lavender followed Seamus' eyes and saw who he was talking about. "Yeah, they always did have it together. Me? I'm lucky if I know where next months rent is coming from."

"Tell me about it," Seamus sighed. Seamus looked at Lavender and noticed that she had baby carrots hanging from her pierced ears. Seamus reached up to his own ear and tugged on it. "Been to see Luna, have you?" he asked laughing.

"What?" she asked before noticing his hand gestures. "Oh yeah, she says they are to ward off the some sort of creature that keeps love away."

"Surely you don't need that," Seamus said.

"You'd be surprised," Lavender said looking across the dancing couples.

Seamus swallowed and pressed on. "So, you seeing anyone?" He tried to sound casual.

"Nah, been on a few dates but nothing serious. You?" she asked seeming genuinely interested.

Seamus had to stifle a laugh. "Not a lot of prospects for a bloke like me."

"What do you mean, like you?" Lavender asked shocked. "You always seem so happy and fun, and you're a handsome guy. You must be beating the girls back with a stick," she said smiling.

"Well, they act like I am anyway," Seamus said grinning.

Lavender laughed, "See? You're a funny guy."

"Yeah that's a real selling point," Seamus said rolling his eyes. "When was the last time you said," Seamus affected an almost perfect impersonation of a giggly fourth year Lavender. "Ooh, look at the sense of humor on that guy. He could tell jokes to me all…night…long."

Lavender laughed, not a little girls' giggle but a throaty laugh of a woman. "Stop it! You have a lot to offer. You just haven't been looking in the right places I bet. I would be willing to bet there are a lot of girls out there who would be willing to date you."

Seamus leaned forward and grabbed Lavender's arm, "Names and addresses, Lavender. I must have names and addresses." Lavender laughed and took his hand from her arm but didn't let go.

"You know you could do with taking your own advice, you know?" Seamus said squeezing her hand, and nodding towards Ron.

"What do you mean?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"C'mon Lavender, this whole show was for someone who has no interest in you."

"It's not like that," Lavender protested. "I have no interest in him like that. I just don't want him to think I'm a dateless idiot."

"Why do you care?" Seamus asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't know," Lavender said tossing her hair. "I guess it's a pride thing."

"You know you don't have anything to be ashamed of right?" Seamus asked taking a sip of his drink. "If Ron, or anyone else, doesn't realize how lucky they were; that's on them."

Lavender looked at Seamus sitting in the chair holding his drink. She had never really looked at him nor had she talked with him very much. She realized that despite his happy go lucky exterior and his simple personality he was actually a smart guy with insights.

"Thank you Seamus. I should probably get going," she stood up and turned to leave.

Seamus watched her start to leave and took a deep breath. "Hey, Lavender," he called out causing her to turn back. "Do you wanna go garb something to eat sometime?"

Lavender smiled and turned her head sideways. "Why Seamus Finnegan, are you asking me out on a date?"

"And if I was?" Seamus asked standing up and walking towards her.

"You won't know until you ask me, now will you?" she said coyly.

Seamus took her hands and looking into her eyes. "Lavender, would you like to go out on a date with me Friday?"

Lavender leaned forward and kissed Seamus on the cheek. "I would love to."

As Lavender walked away she reached up and played with her carrot earring.

'Maybe she is on to something after all,' she smiled, thinking about her up coming date.


End file.
